Newbie
by iheartaxel1205
Summary: Roxas's stepsister has to jion the Origanization and is stuck sharing a room with Axel. What fun. She gives Axel tips to get her step bro's attention, but he continuosly gets destracted by Jackthe step sis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey just a quick author's note:**

**I based this off a picture I saw on so if you want to see the comic, look up chibiaxel813 and look at my faves.**

Chapter 1: Rooming 

She looked around for a desk, or some one who could help her. Finally she saw some one that she recognized clearly. "Roxas!" Hearing that voice made his skin crawl. "Yes, sister?" he said as politely as he could. The one thing Roxas kept a secret for who knows how long was that he had a stepsister. No one but Roxas every saw her because she was always lighting stuff on fire because that was the element she was most comfortable with. Fire.

" Look, you know I hate you and you hate me. Just tell me where I get my room key."

"_WHAT!?!?!?!?_ You, of all people, are the new member to the Organization?"

"Just tell me, and I won't tell anyone we're related. Got it?"

" Go see that dude in the corner with the eye patch on."

"Thank you." She cooed. Roxas scoffed and left to talk to some stranger person with fire red hair that stuck almost straight up. She looked away and headed for the other person. Once she approached him she knew Roxas set her up. This man was walking on the selling and his shirt read "Pokey makes me happy." She decided just to go with out a room key and just head to her room.

_I'm here, room 1-38._

She pounded on the door to see if maybe someone was inside. Finally the door opened and the man with the red hair appeared. "God… why the hell did I get stuck with the new kid!" he yelled to some one else who was in the room. _Thanks a lot, dude._ She thought to herself. "Ha ha! You got stuck with the newbie!"

She opened the door all the way and looked at Roxas. "You should shut up, unless you forgot about our little deal."

"I already told him."

She gathered a ball of fire in her hands and aimed it at Roxas. "No! I already know what you're doing! I'm not going to let you do that to me again!" Roxas declared while running out of the room. "Um… okay. Well, my name is Axel, and what's you're name, dude?"

She was ticked so she wasn't going to let anything go by her. "I'm a girl."

" Oh my God really?"

"Yeah."

"But… where are your boobs?"

That was the last straw. She use that ball of fire she had in her hands a nd threw it at him. He simply just held up his hand to block it. "I'm a fire element to-" before he could finish his sentence, she punched him is the face.

"My name is Jack, Got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2- The Day After**

The door slammed open, which woke Jack up earlier then she desired. "Axi! Come on! Get up its late! And Ro-" a some what tall, and wide shouldered figure declared. He had one of the oddest hair cuts Jack ever saw in her life; it was almost like a mullet, yet the top of his hair, almost like a short Mohawk.

Jack arose from her bed and looked at her watch. She never took it off no matter what, no one really knew why, they just figured there was some big reason behind it knowing her, but there wasn't. She just liked it, the bordering around the small clock were checkers, and the background were flames. "Uh... dude, it's only ten."

The mullet/ Mohawk man looked at her surprised.

"Ooooh, you must be the new boy!" he said girlishly.

"I'M A FREAKIN' GIRL!!!" she yelled. She would have punched him in the face as well, but she used up all of her angst on Axel. "B-b-but... you ha-" The mullet man was cut of by Jack. "I already know, I have no boobs, Axel already informed me of that, mullet man."

"_**Mullet man? **_Okay, first of all, so you don't call me that any more, I'm Demyx. Second, I was going to say that you have a guy's name." Demyx concluded. Jack felt her face turn red, only her second day in the organization and she has already made a fool of herself in front of three people. "And it's not a mullet. I lost a bet to Larxene-" Jack began to cut him off again. She had that very rude habit. "Is she in the Organization, too?! That's probably why I got stuck in here with Axel instead of 'the other girl in the Organization.'" and instead of her face being red with embarrassment, it was red with anger.

"Will you guys shut the freak up!?!?" Axel exclaimed. They were both surprised that he didn't wake up sooner with all the yelling and talking.

"Why do I have to get up right now?" Axel said very annoyed. "Roxas i-" Demyx was cut off once more by none other then Jack. "Roxas? Who gives a shi-"

"Stop interrupting ME!!! Gosh... anyway, Roxas is like floating in mid air it's weird. It's hard to explain, but Namine was in there and she told me to get Jack. I don't know why. But, just come on!" Demyx said while grabbing both of there hands. Neither of them was dressed. Jack was wearing a pair of blue shorts that matched a small top that showed her stomach with a skull and cross bones. And Axel was only wearing a pair of boxers. Even though Jack had much angst toward him, she could help but think he looked sexy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached Roxas's room and there he was, floating, but with flames of darkness surrounding him. " Jack, I know that you can help me! I just walked in the room and he was in this exact same position. You may not know how to use this power you have, but I know you have it!" Namine assured her. The words Namine spoke confused her. Jack had no idea what to do, so she just followed her instinct and just put her hand through the flames.

She pulled her hand back. Although she was a fire element, these flames burned her. That was it, she had no idea what else to do. "Grab some paper!" Namine yelled. "What? Ho-"

"Just do it!"

Axel seemed worried. He grabbed her the supplies Namine told her to get and a pencil. "Draw him out of the flames!" Namine yelled. As she said that the room turned black. The only thing Jack could see was Axel's worried, pale, face, Roxas, and the paper. Usually she would just call her crazy and let Roxas die, but it wasn't just Roxas' life that was at stake, it was her brother's life.

Although she was rushing while she was drawing, she seemed to be a tremendous artist. She detailed everything to the light shining in the room to Roxas' hair on his pillow. She finished, but the room was still the same and now she could barely even see the paper. "Nothing's happening!" She yelled. "Sign it!"

"What?!"

"Just Fuckin sign it!" Namine yelled.

Jack didn't realize the back bone that she had. Right as the paper was being swallowed into darkness, she wrote at the bottom right had Conner J-A-C-K. As she did that the room looked almost exactly like her picture. Namine ran over to Roxas and started to shake him violently. He jumped out of his bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Save that for later tonight, baby. Hey, Jack what the hell are you doing in here?

"I'd be more grateful, Roxas. She just saved your ass!" Axel said with his arm around Jack and pointing at her. As much as she wanted to stay in that position Jack took Axel's arm off of her. Axel blush, which was the only color that Jack ever saw on his face besides his purple-ish scars.

"What did I miss? Wait- I don't really want to know. Hey, Jack did you see what Axel did to your shirts yet?" Roxas said. Jack turned around and saw Axel telling Roxas to shut- up silently. Axel began to blush even more and Jack ran back to their room. "Nice going jack-ass," Axel yelled at Roxas and ran after Jack.

"Hee, hee... ass," Demyx giggled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened the dresser. She picks up one of her shirts and looked at it. She turned to Axel, Demyx and Roxas who had followed her to the room. "What the _**HELL IS **__**THIS!?!?!?" **_she yelled furiously.

The shirt had two holes exactly where her nipples would be. She set the shirt on fire with her hand and then it became a puff of smoke. Another person walked into the room. It was the pockey man with the eye patch.

"Hey-ay! You actually did it Axel! Well, here's the 50 bucks I owe you then."

He handed Axel the money and walked off. Jack took the money out of his hands. "And I'll be using this to buy me new shirts."

Axel looked guilty, Demyx was giggling and Roxas was giving her an evil smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked into the mall and headed toarwards the Japanese comic book store. When he walked in, he grabbed a Naruto comic book and began to read. Around the second chapter he felt that some one was watching him. He put the book down and saw a girl. She was a stranger to him.

"Yes?"

She pulled his shirt off and ran off with it. _What the freak just happened? _He thought to himself. He watched her run into the Pac Sun store and she handed his shirt to another girl.

That other girl was Jack.

_Of, course, one of Jack's minions!_ He stomped furiously two stores down from where he was. When he walked through the door, he noticed a group of girls following him. He shooed them like flies and they ran off giggling and screeching. Axel rolled his eyes. He approached Jack and her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and faced him.

"_Yes?" _she imitated him.

"Oh, crap!" her friend exclaimed and ran off with his shirt. "Bye, Tori!" Jack yelled after her. Axel was dumbfounded when Jack didn't run away like that girl Tori did. "Um... your friend just stole my shirt!" he yelled at Jack pointing to her running friend which showed off his pecks. Jacked looked at his body, "I don't she anything wrong." Axel blushed even though he was flattered.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll just buy you a shirt- better yet, it's your money, so, here," she held out the money to him. Axel was surprised that she was willing to give the money back. Axel folded her hand closed and pushed her hand away. "Hey, just keep it. I really shouldn't have done it-"

"No, I kicked your ass so you were probably pissed," Jack admitted. "I'll let you keep it if you don't kick me ass again. Got it memorized"

**So what did you think? Review and tell me. Also, the ending part was also based off of a deviant art picture. chibiaxel813, my faves- got it memorized?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!-**

**This is a test chapter. If you like the idea of this story, review and tell me, if you don't, give me an idea for the rest of the story. Don't let the title fool you! They are not going to school this chapter; it is just how the organization takes the news.**

**READ. REVIEW. THEN I'LL GO WITH THIS STORY, OR IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GIVE ME AN IDEA THAT I CAN WRITE ABOUT THAT YOU ENJOY! **

**TEST CHAPTER 1**

School is Never Pleasant

Jack heard the door creak open and she opened her eyes. It was still very dark outside. She couldn't see her watch so she looked at Axels alarm clock, though, she didn't understand why he owned one. He never used it. Since the day when Roxas was almost swallowed by darkness, Demyx always came in and woke both of them up with his annoying voice and the occasional screaming for no reason. It read 3:02 a.m., Jack looked at the door way and tried to look at the figure and see who it was.

It was Roxas. Jack didn't lift her head up and tell him to get the hell out of the room like she usually would; she longed to see this unravel.

As Roxas closed the door Axel awakened. It obviously wasn't because of Roxas closing the door because he looked to his side. Roxas fell to the floor so Axel could not see him.

"Demyx?!? What the F! are you doing in my bed!?"

"Mummer... huh? Oh Axel, I had a horrible dream and I couldn't sleep in my room."

"Demyx your such a little chicken shi-- eep!"

Roxas wedged onto the small bed the three of them shared. "Roxas! Why are you here?" Axel asked now at the highest level of being pissed off. "My room is cold and yours is all warm, you being a fire element and all..." Roxas said dosing off. "'Night Rox." Demyx called.

"'Night Dem."

Axel was furious. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed the comforter. With his finger tips burning at the edges, burning the blanket to ashes. He grabbed them by the collars and pulled them of the bed. "Listen you bastards, get out, stay out and keep out." He yelled, shoving them out the door. He slammed the door shut.

"Good night Axel!" The newly rejected members said out side the room.

At that, Jack could not hold it in any longer. She shot up from her pillow laughing hysterically. Axel looked at her and blushed; he seemed to commit the crime of blushing around her often. Axel snapped out of it and went to lie down on his bed. Then at that moment, he realized how he was a complete idiot and burnt is only blanket. Jack finally settled down and looked at him. He looked at her empty hearted acting like that blanket was a treasured family member. She tore one of her many blankets off and gave it to him. Her being a fire element as well, she couldn't fall asleep without it at least being 95 degrees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom door flung open. Jack just barely put a towel around her before it revealed Demyx. Not really the first person she wanted to see when she got out of the shower.

"Emergency meeting downstairs!" he said while grabbing her wrists.

Demyx began running with both hands dragging someone. Jack realized while pulling her towel up that Axel was also being dragged by the drag queen. It was almost the exact same scene as when they were being dragged into Roxas' room the other day; only Axel was wearing the black pants that he usually wore under his coat instead of the boxers.

They arrived in the meeting room with the tall chairs. Right now, Jack despised those chairs. Because she wasn't dressed, she couldn't jump all high like she usually would to get on her chair. She felt like a complete idiot teleporting through a portal of darkness to get up to her chair. And conveniently enough, she and Axel sat together. Yeah, great, a hot got liked her, but she didn't like him that much. Sure he was as hot as hell, but she knew that Roxas and he were meant to be together. It was simple, really:

Axel was using Jack to make Roxas jealous, like how Roxas was using Namine. Very simple really.

Vexen stood on his chair and began to speak. "How were your mornings?" he asked solemnly. A few took turns on answering.

Axel: "The usual. Being bugged by Demyx because of the stupidest reasons."

Namine: "Delightfully wou-"

Jack: "Complete and utter HELL!"

Roxas: he just stared and Vexen with his large blue eyes.

Larxene: "Who gives a shit?"

Xemnes: "What did you want to tell us Vexen?"

**(Just writing like this because it is easier. Sorry if it bugs you)**

Vexen: "As you know not everyone enjoys sharing a room-"

Jack: "You bet your ass I hate it!" (Jack's bad habit began to show again.)

Larxene: "Just shut-up and listen!"

Jack: "YOU BITC- mrmmmm!" (Axel covered her mouth to stop the on coming cat fight. This really surprised Jack, because to her, Axel seemed like one of the people who would encourage the fight.)

Vexen: "As I was saying, no one enjoys chaos such as this. So while the castle is under constructing we are shipping Roxas, Jack, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx shall be shipped off to school. All the others shall stay here and help make designs, construct and maintain the castle while they are gone.

Jack: _whispering to Axel _"Who the hell is Zexion? I don't think I've met him befog-"

Vexen: "JACK! Respect your elders and be quiet."

Jack herd Larxene chuckle from across the room. "THAT'S IT!!!!" Jack declared. She didn't care if she was dressed or not. She tucked the towel against her body so it would hold. She jumped down off of her chair as so did Larxene herself. Jack ran up to her and punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"YEAH, GO JACK!!!" Axel cheered.

"Kick her ass, J!" Roxas called. He still despised his sister, but he loathed Larxene more.

Larxene got up and summoned her spears. She threw them at Jack and the points caught her towel. Once Jack felt the tug, she grabbed the towel with her life so it wouldn't reveal her body. She went with the force of the spears and was now pined up against the wall. Larxene took a step and began to charge at Jack from across the room with a spear in her hand ready to stab her.

"Roxas! Give me your coat!" Jack called to him.

"What ever!" he took it off and threw it down to her.

She kept the towel around her while she zipped the jacket up urgently. Larxene was now dangerously close. Jack quickly moved with a semi zipped up cloak. If she waited until she zipped it up all the way, she would be dead. Larxene stabbed the wall violently causing her spear to stick in the wall. While she attempted to pull it out, Jack Fired up her hands. She made a ball of fire in her hands as she did before.

"Hell yeah! give it to her!" Roxas and Axel cheered in unison.

The ball of fire grew and grew until she was a ball of fire herself. Larxene finally pulled it out and turned around. Her face flushed out all color. "Dear god..." she whispered to herself. Everyone grew silent and watched in awe at Jacks power. Axel was amazed, the person who knew everything about fire, was amazed at her power. Jack imitated her enemy and began to charge.

"Demyx! Stop HER!" Vexen cried.

It took Demyx a moment to grasp what Vexen had commanded him to do. He jumped off of his chair and stood in front of the fiery ball of rage. At that opportunity, Larxene ran out of the room screaming. Jack didn't notice. She was focusing on her new target, DEMYX.

Demyx pulled out his gay little guitar thing and began to play a soothing melody. That didn't calm Jack at all. She grabbed the instrument violently and burned it to ashes. Demyx retreated to his chair, without that, he was powerless.

"Anyone, stop HER!"

Axel and Roxas sat back in there chairs enjoying the show. "If I must," a new voice said. Jack figured it was Zexion because it was the only person in the organization that she hadn't met. She calmed down, or at least that's what they thought. The flames died down. They stood face to face. He pointed to her and a small black flame appeared from his hand.

He was the person who started that fire in Roxas' room!

That little flame jumped from his hand and it now surrounded her. It took a hold of her body. Yes, then **flames **took a hold of her. Her flames went out once the fire touched her skin. It burned her. She screamed in pain.

"Jack!" Axel yelled.

"Quiet! This brat is getting what she deserves," Vexen explained.

It now covered her whole lower body and caused her great pain. Axel and Roxas looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: _save her..._

They both jumped down. Roxas summoned his key blade and began to battle Zexion. Axel on the other hand, reached his hand in. Though it burned through his bare skin, grabbed her. The flames of darkness immediately swallowed both of them.

Jack new at that moment she was going to die. As she lost consciences, she heard only one thing and it came from Axel:

"I love you..."

The words she hoped she would never hear and she listened to them as she died. She responded, breathlessly:

"I would... to...but- ... I, can't..."


End file.
